


If Once I Fell For You

by amethyst_flame



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_flame/pseuds/amethyst_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When you get home, I'll be at 555 3rd Ave, Apt. 6b. Come back to me. </em>
</p><p>Steve ran trembling fingers over the faded words. Seventy years ago, she knocked on his door and pulled him out for breakfast. His beautiful girl with an impossible story. Her last letter, with the cryptic message at the end, was one of the only things he still had from 1945. Now, he has one more chance to make her fall in love with him. </p><p>___</p><p>Or, Steve wakes up one morning in 1940 to a strange woman standing on his doorstep. He thinks she's probably crazy, but she's nice, so he lets her drag him out for breakfast anyhow.</p><p>**No Civil War Spoilers**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time (1940)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thanks for dropping by!
> 
> For those of who who are already following me because of Broken Chances, hello! I'm finally ready to start posting a second fic on here, while still keeping up with Broken Chances. This is probably going to be another long one. I have a good chunk of this written already. I plan on posting once a week (once I post a couple chapters to get it started), so there shouldn't be any gaps anytime soon. 
> 
> This starts off a little confusing. I'm switching back and forth (chapter by chapter) between two timelines, one in the 1940s and one in 2012-2014. Bare with me for a few chapters, and it should all start to make sense. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, and all of the mistakes are mine. Just about everything else belongs to Marvel. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment at the end if you have any questions!

June 17, 1940

Steve woke to a sharp knocking on his apartment door. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, and glanced at the clock. 8:17 AM. Monday. He groaned, and grabbed his pants on his way across the small bedroom. 

“I’m coming!” he called, as the sharp knock came again. He pulled his pants on, and opened the door. 

A woman stood on the other side. Tall. Blonde hair. She looked at him, her gaze traveling down his body and then back up. He felt heat blooming across his cheeks, even though he didn't find any judgement in her gaze. Curiosity, maybe. He straightened painfully, just the same, gaining a couple inches of height. “Good morning. Can I help you?” 

The woman smiled, a big, friendly expression. “Hi. Sorry to bother you so early. Jacqueline Jones,” she said, holding out her hand. 

Steve blinked. What was going on? He took her hand, giving it a quick shake. Her hand is warm and soft, and fits perfectly in his. “Steven Rogers. I think you might have the wrong door, ma’am.” 

“No, I’m at the right place. Get your shoes on, Steve. Where’s a good place to go for breakfast around here?” 

Wait, what? He thought over her words, trying to figure out if he was missing something. “Sorry, do I know you?” 

She smiled again, and it lit up her whole face. “Not yet, but you will.” 

Steve opened the door the rest of the way. He was pretty certain that the woman was crazy, but she didn’t look dangerous. “Do you want to wait inside while I get ready?” 

Jackie followed him in, slipping her shoes off at the door. She was antsy, switching her weight from one foot to the other, and then blushing when she saw him notice. For all of her bluster and confidence a moment ago, she suddenly seemed nervous and out of place. 

“Would you like to sit down?” he asked, gesturing to the couch. He wanted to applaud himself for not falling into a panic attack, for being in close proximity to a beautiful woman and being able to talk to her without tripping over his own tongue. She flashed him another smile, and took a seat. It was odd, not being alone in the small apartment. Bucky was the only one who ever visited, every afternoon like clockwork since his mom died. He swallowed back another fresh wave of pain, and headed for the bathroom. Steve washed up real quick, pulled on a clean shirt and tie, and came back out to find her still sitting on the couch. He slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his jacket. "There's a diner three blocks from here. They serve the best pancakes in the city." And he still had enough money left over from his last paycheck to cover their meal. Crazy or not, it didn't sit right, letting a dame pay.

Jackie stood, and followed him out the door. He led her down the steps to the sidewalk, noting the way she took in all of the sites, not that there was anything too interesting in this area of Brooklyn. Still…

“You’re not from around here, are you?” 

She laughed a bit. “You could say that. I grew up in Virginia. The Northern half, but our cities aren’t anything like this.” 

“I can tell. You’re going to strain your neck.”

“It might be worth it,” she said with a smile, but she brought her focus down to street level. 

“Is this your first time to the city?” he asked, looking over and nearly working up the courage to meet her gaze. 

A playful smirk twisted up the corners of her lips. “More or less.”

“Are you here for a visit, or did you move up here?” 

“A bit of both, actually.”

He huffed. His ability to hold a conversation with a woman was weak enough without these half responses. “Do you always give such vague answers?” 

“Not always.” She smiled again, and he was surprised to feel a small smile tugging at his lips in response. “It just depends on what’s being asked. Do you always ask this many questions?” Jackie countered. 

Steve blushed. “Sorry. I’m being rude.” 

Jackie laughed, and touched his arm. She was awfully forward, but Steve wasn’t entirely certain that he minded as much as he knew he should. She’s a distraction, and he really needed one right then. “I don’t mind,” she said. “Really.” 

Despite her longer legs, she fell into an easy gait beside him, not making him feel rushed to match her stride. He came up to her shoulders, if he stood up straight, so he knew that it must be taking some effort on her part to make the slower gait seem natural. 

“I grew up here, in Brooklyn. I was born in the hospital about fifteen blocks southeast of here.” It was the same hospital where- No! Don’t think about it. “My high school is just five blocks west of where we are, right along this street here,” he pointed out the way, “and there’s a nice park just around this corner.” 

She looked around, and he got the feeling that she was trying to imagine growing up here. Her eyebrows creased a bit. “This is very different from what I’m used to. I grew up in a small city, about an hour from DC. Two of my closest friends growing up were raised on a farm. I’m used to more space, I think. Everything feels bigger here, but it’s almost suffocating.” 

He shrugged. “It’s not so bad. And when you grow up in a city, you get used to finding space to play.” He stopped in front of the diner. “Here we are.” 

He walked up to the door, and held it open for her. A waitress seated them at a back table, and he pulled out her chair. She smiled and thanked him,, and he wanted to crawl under the table when he feels a hot blush crawl up his neck.

There was a menu in front of him, but Steve didn’t bother picking it up. He came here often enough, with either Bucky or his-- No. Not now. He swallowed thickly, and watched Jackie browse through the menu. After a moment, she looked back up, meeting his gaze. “It all looks good. What do you recommend?” 

“I usually order the blueberry pancakes with the sausage.” 

She nodded, and set down her menu. The waitress came over, taking their order and leaving with the menus. The silence stretched between them for about two seconds. 

“You have beautiful hands,” she said. “Artist's hands. Or maybe a musician's.” 

He blinked, feeling like he just missed a step somewhere. “I’m sorry?” 

"You have the hands of an artist." She gently took his right hand, turning it over, and running her fingertips along his palm, letting them trail up his fingers. He is too shocked to pull away. 

Besides, it felt nice. 

He reminded himself again that she was a crazy woman. It wasn’t supposed to feel nice when she touched him. It shouldn't feel like anything. He’d have to figure out where she belonged, and lead her back home. Idly, he wondered if he had time to do it before work that afternoon. Wouldn’t he have a story for Bucky tonight, though. 

Jackie looked up, and let his hand drop. “Sorry. I keep touching you, don’t I? You look so uncomfortable. I don’t handle nervousness well. It makes me...awkward.” 

“I draw,” he responded, a bit uncertainly. “But I don’t think I’d call myself an artist. It’s just something to pass the time, really. I’ve had a few things in the Times, though.” He stopped, considered her words. “What are you nervous about? Is everything alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh, great. Everything is fantastic. It’s just been a bit of an odd morning.” 

He laughed, startling himself. “You’re telling me.” 

She winced. “Sorry, again. I probably should have found a better way to introduce myself, but I wasn’t sure how to go about a casual meeting, so I sort of just blundered into it.” 

“Which brings us back to your reason for knocking on my door at 8:17 this morning,” Steve prompted. 

“Ah, yeah. We have a mutual friend in the city, so when I mentioned moving here, he said to look you up, and gave me your address.” 

“A mutual friend?”

She shrugged. “Fine. A guy named Charlie down at the train station. We spent the afternoon talking over pretzels, and he told me I should look you up. He was worried, a young woman in the city alone. Apparently, you're a 'sweet guy who knows how to treat a lady, and you have a good head on your shoulders’." She almost perfectly mimicked Charlie's speech patterns. 

Things started to make sense. He knew Charlie. He'd been one of his mom’s regular patients at the hospital who became something of a family friend over the years. More than likely, Charlie was trying to look after him, too, Steve thought. 

"Charlie does enjoy his pretzels. When did you get to town?"

"Four days ago. I have an apartment, a couple leads on work, and I managed to find a small market without getting lost. I thought maybe today would be a good day to go out and meet someone. I'm sorry for showing up so early, though. I live a little closer than I thought, and I ended up not getting lost along the way, so it didn't take as long to get here as I was planning on." 

"You scheduled extra time for getting lost?" 

She shrugged with a self-mocking smile. "It happens a lot, so now I just plan for it."

"Maybe I could show you around sometime." _No, Steve. What the hell are you doing?_ He bit his tongue. Maybe she'd say no. That could happen. 

"Do you mean that? I'd hate to impose. Really, I can figure it out on my own, given a day or two to wander." 

He thought about the guys who hung out around downtown, and he was pretty sure he didn't want her running into them alone. "It'd be my pleasure. Besides, Charlie said that I’m a good guy."

"You don't want to disappoint Charlie."

"I really don't." He smiled a bit. That made twice now. Huh. 

Their waitress brought their breakfast over, and they lapsed into an easy silence. Several minutes passed before Jackie spoke again. 

“These pancakes aren’t bad,” she commented, cutting off another piece and taking a bite. 

“Not bad?” 

She shrugged. “I’m not a great cook, but pancakes are the one thing I do really well. Everything else, there’s a decent chance I’m either going to burn it or try to serve it half raw. My mother despairs,” she revealed with a smile, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. 

Steve dropped his gaze down to his plate, something in his chest tightening painfully. The silence started to stretch out, but Jackie jumped in again. 

“So, what do you draw?” 

He let out a little shaky breath of relief. Back on comfortable ground, he started talking about his art, mentioning the still lifes and the portraits, even a little about the bit of cartooning. With just a bit of prompting, he got into his fascination with the cartoons they showed before the movies at the pictures, or the way he loved studying all of the different ways that light played off of the streets and buildings of the city. Before he knew it, both of their meals were gone, and they were both on their second coffee. If she was bored, she didn’t show it, listening intently, asking questions, and making thoughtful comments. 

The waitress brought over the check, and they both reached for it, hands touching. Steve felt a blush spread across his cheeks again.

Jackie glanced up. “I invited you. I think that makes it my treat.” 

He shook his head. “No. Let me.”

“Steve--” 

“I insist.” 

She withdrew her hand. “Fine. Can I get lunch when you show me around, though?” 

“My mom would box my ears if she heard that I let you pay.” He set out a few bills on the table, and stood when she did. They left the diner, and he was almost reluctant to let the morning end. 

“Where are you staying? Can I walk you back?” 

“I’m not far; I’ll be fine, but thank you.” 

He nodded. “Are you free tomorrow? I have the day off, and maybe I could show you around some.” 

Her face brightened. “That would be wonderful, thank you.” 

“I’ll meet you outside your building, say maybe 10:00?” 

“There’s a cafe’ on the corner, two blocks from my apartment. That might be easier.” She took a slip of paper from her purse, and jotted down an address and the name of the cafe. “Here.” 

He accepted it with a glance, and then looked back up at her, a smile tugging his lips upwards. “Until tomorrow, then.” 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” 

He watched her go. She was confusing, and bright, and everything he wasn’t going to be able to hold onto for long. He still wasn’t convinced that she wasn’t crazy, but she was nice, so maybe crazy wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

***

Jackie walked away, fighting the urge to look back, to make sure that he was still there and this whole thing wasn’t just her imagination gone into hyperdrive. The last few days, she’d been waiting to wake up, to realize that her device hadn’t worked at all, and she was on Stark’s medical floor, lost in a coma. 

Hearing Steve’s voice from the mouth of the much smaller version of him had been surreal, but there’d been no mistaking that it was him. Some things, in spite of the serum and all of the years, hadn’t changed. Being here was everything and nothing like she expected. It was exhilarating, and terrifying, and lonely. 

He’d warned her about the last one. That very first morning they met, with a broken expression on his face. 

Still, it was only for six months, and she’d already completed her first objective. In no time at all, she’d be back to her own time, and back to her own Steve. In the meantime, well, she would accept this as one fantastic adventure. An opportunity to explore a time that wasn’t her own. 

And as a bonus, she got to spend the next day with Steve, even if he wasn’t her Steve yet. He was younger, his gaze burning bright still, without having ever seen the horrors of war. Still innocent in so many ways. And Jackie was going to embrace every moment with him until it was time for her to go back home.


	2. Goodbye (2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and subscriptions. Your support for this fic is amazing! Really, thank you all for taking the time to lend your support to this. 
> 
> I'll be posting one more chapter within the next day or two before settling into a once-a-week schedule. My other fic updates near the weekend, so I might go with Wednesdays for this one. 
> 
> This chapter picks up in June of 2014. The next chapter will bring us back to 1940, and with it, the introduction of Bucky (YAY!). For the most part, chapters are going to alternate between the two time periods, at least for the first half of everything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

June 14, 2014

Steve wrapped his arms around her, memorizing every last detail. The smell of her rose shampoo and lime-scented lotion. The soft feel of her hair against his cheek. He wished that he could just call it off, call all of it off, but he can't. Laws of a universe he still doesn't quite understand. 

"Be careful, have fun, and go easy on me, okay?" He tried to make light of the situation, as if he wasn’t watching his heart walk away, held in the hands of the second most important woman he’s ever known. 

His mom would always be the first, and she left, too. He had a feeling that watching Jackie disappear into the vortex wouldn’t hurt any less.

Jackie nodded, her eyes wet with the tears she refused to cry. "I'll be gentle. Don't worry. Six months, Steve. Be here when I get home. Promise." Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, twisting the material in her fingers. She was terrified, even if she was trying to hide it. 

"I'll be here. I'm always going to be here,” he promised. “And, hey, I promise that I haven’t changed that much. I’m the same person. Just a bit shorter.” 

She gave him a wobbly smile, and pulled back, letting go of his shirt to reach for his hand instead. “I can’t wait to meet him.” Frown lines creased between her eyebrows. “You. I can’t wait to meet you.”

"Hey, lovebirds, are we going to do this thing or not?" Tony called from across the clearing. 

"We should get over there," Jackie said, but she didn’t let go of his hand. Despite his assurances that the device will drop her off safe and sound in 1940, she was nervous. Understandable. Steve was falling apart inside, and it was taking every ounce of his considerable control to not show it. 

He curled his hand a little tighter around hers, tugging her in one last time. She tilted her head up, and he pressed his lips to hers. Jackie’s fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his head, and pulled him firmly against her, deepening the kiss, just as desperate as he was to burn each touch into memory. 

When he finally, reluctantly, pulled back, the tears she'd fought against were leaking down her cheeks. His heart twisted painfully at the sight.

“Are we doing this or not?” Tony called out. 

Steve wiped away her tears with trembling fingers, and then laced his fingers with hers, walking across the clearing until they reached the rest of the send-off team. Dr. Foster was there, taking notes and helping to stabilize the machines, while Darcy stood nearby. Tony was going over the last minute checklist. Even Bruce was there, watching the process, ready to step in if they had need of him.

Steve picked up her bag from beside the equipment and carried it over, helping to slip it over her shoulders and then fastening the chest strap, pulling it tight. 

“Everything you need is in there. You’ll be fine.” 

She nodded, and gave him a shaky smile. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Not for long,” he teased softly. “Wait until you get a look at who I used to be.” 

This smile looked a bit less forced, as she brought her hand up to cradle the side of Steve’s face. “He might be amazing, but he’s not mine. He’s not _you_. Not yet.” 

And if Steve had to fight to not break down, remembering what exactly this woman had meant to his younger self, Jackie never had to know. 

Tony called them all together, and a few minutes later, Jackie tapped out the starting sequence on her device. The portal opened up, and she turned one last time to look at him.

“I love you,” he shouted, hoping his words carried over the roar of the portal.

“I love you, too” she called back. Jackie gave him one last terrified smile, and then took a deep breath, turning to run into the blue and white swirling vortex. Seconds later, it snapped shut. 

She was gone. He stood there, rooted to the ground beneath him, staring at the now empty space she disappeared into. His chest felt too tight, lungs barely able to expand enough to pull in enough air, and his hands, now empty, tightened into trembling fists at his side. 

“Cap?” Darcy set a hand on his arm, drawing his attention to her. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry.” He numbly helped pack up the supplies, and sat in the passenger seat as Tony drove them all back to the Tower. He ignored all attempts at conversation, instead slipping up to his apartment and locking the door behind him. 

He kicked his shoes off near the door, let his pants fall in the living room, and tossed his shirt somewhere in the vicinity of his dirty laundry pile before dropping face first onto his bed. The pillows still smelled like her. 

He pulled one into his arms, holding it tightly as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's how it works. As I said at the start of the first chapter, there are two timelines. The first starts when Jackie meets Steve in 1940. That timeline is running forward chronologically. 
> 
> The second timeline starts in 2014, with this chapter, and will run backwards, leading from the moment Jackie leaves (heading to 1940) and working towards the moment Jackie and Steve first interact in 2012. 
> 
> It sounds confusing. It won't be. I promise. I debated over how to work the two timelines for _months_ , and this is the way that just feels right. This is a bit experimental, so if I miss a detail or two somewhere, or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can go back and fix it, or at least find a way to explain it better. 
> 
> Although, with any luck, that shouldn't be a problem.


	3. Back-Alley Hero (1940)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love this story has received so far. This is a couple days later than I planned-- I have allergy problems *maybe* three times a year, but spent most of Thursday with eyes so watery and scratchy that I could barely keep them open. I felt fine again this morning, so I finally got to finish up the chapter. 
> 
> You all asked some great questions after the last posting, and I answered in the comments, but thought I'd mention some of it here, too. Yes, Steve remembers his time with Jackie when he finds her again in the future. Everything with her in the 1940s had already happened for him. Jackie doesn't know him (at first) in 2012, but does already know him by the time she makes it to the 1940s (when he first meets her). It's like one big circle. She goes back because he helps to make it happen, something he could only do because she went back. Which can get confusing, and leads to some issues later on for Jackie and Steve as they try to untangle everything. 
> 
> This chapter brings Bucky into the picture (YAY!), and someone asked if Jackie goes back in time before or after Winter Soldier. To keep this story's timeline, Steve finds out about Bucky in 2015 (a year after movie canon), so Jackie still thinks that he fell to his death in 1945. 
> 
> Keep asking questions if you have them; this is kind of an odd format, and I don't want to leave anyone behind if I don't explain something well enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

June, 1940

Steve got up early, took a quick shower, and put on one of his nicer outfits. It was 9:30, barely, when he left the apartment and started towards the cafe near Jackie’s home. He would be early, but that was alright.

As it turned out, she was there first, waiting on the sidewalk, a small pastry bag in hand. She smiled when she saw him, and gave a little wave. He took a slow breath, hoping to cause his nerves, and returned the wave with a hesitant smile.

“Good morning,” she said, as he approached. “I picked up a couple things for along the way. I had to guess at what you’d like, so I got a few different kinds. You can have first pick.” 

“Oh. Uhm, thank you. That’s, uh-- Thanks,” he stammered. 

“The least I could do, really, seeing as you’re kind enough to help me out today, and too stubborn to let me get lunch.” She smiled, and he felt a blush working its way across his cheeks. 

“Maybe next time,” he said, knowing that he probably wouldn’t then, either. If there even was a next time. Pretty girl like her, it wouldn’t take her long to find the company of someone more suitable. 

“I’m holding you to that,” she replied. “Now, where to first?” 

***

They walked along the main streets, Steve pointing out the most reputable businesses along the way. They stopped by a park mid-morning to share the pastries, sitting side by side on a park bench, watching children run and play as he told her about the art classes he’d been taking at the community college. To her credit, if she was bored, she hid it well. 

“Is that what you want to do eventually?” She asked. 

“Be an artist?” She nodded. “Well, yeah, sure. But I’m not good enough to make any money at it. Not really. I sell a few things here or there, but hardly enough to live on. At the moment, umm, I’m bussing tables at a diner a few blocks from here.” Not a glamorous job, not one that would impress a girl like her, but she didn’t even blink. 

“Late nights, then? And here I am getting you up early two days in a row.” 

“N-no. No! I don’t mind at all. I mean, it’s not like there are that many people clammering to spend time with someone like me.” He cringed. _Smooth, Steve_. 

She just touched her hand to his, the light touch burning along his veins. “Well, they should be.” 

He blushed, red hot heat flaming up his neck and along his cheeks. “I don’t know if most people would agree with you, but thanks just the same.” He shuffles awkwardly, getting back to his feet. “We should probably keep going.”

She stood up beside him, opening her mouth to speak, and then closing it again. Steve gave her a moment, and when she didn’t say anything, started back down the path that would lead them out of the park. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” she called out. “I know I’m not--” 

He turned back around to face her and she fell silent, but he could see the worry in her gaze before she proceeded to stare at her shoes. He suddenly wished Bucky were there to cut in and say something just right to get her smiling again, but Steve was going to have to tackle this one on his own. 

Thing was, he had no idea what to say to her. Uncomfortable? Yes, but not like she was thinking. She surprised him. Kept surprising him. Girls didn’t talk to him, especially not the pretty ones, and Jackie was both pretty _and_ smart, and Steve was in way over his head. But through some miracle, he hadn’t messed it up yet. No doubt he was going to. Something this good couldn’t last. She was going to meet some other guy eventually, and realize that she could do better, but for right now, well… Right now, she was staring at the ground, worried that she was doing something wrong, and that wasn’t right. 

But how? Words were stuck in his throat, useless as they ever were when he got nervous. 

His gaze fell on her hands, clasped tightly in front of her, and he took a deep breath and reached out, slipping his fingers between hers until he was holding one of her hands in his. Her eyes jumped to where their palms connected, and then, slowly, rose to his face. He didn’t bother trying to fake a smile. Wouldn’t have felt right.

“I like spending time with you,” he said, simply. Her face lit up for a split second, but it didn’t last nearly long enough before that bit of hope was squashed down again in another flash of uncertainty. _Not enough, punk,_ Bucky’s voice pipes in, his friend’s voice echoing in his thoughts. Bucky could take this situation, and have the gal in his arms, all worried forgotten, within minutes. Every time Steve tried to channel that same charm, he just ended up sounding like an idiot. 

“I-- You’re-- You’re not making me uncomfortable. I’m really not good at this. You probably think I’m an idiot.” 

She shook her head. “I think you’re nice.” 

Well. And that was him, completely out of his league with no idea where to go from here. “I think you’re nice, too,” he offered, awkwardly, squeezing her hand lightly before letting go, and starting off down the path. Turned out, there were some things even he would try to run away from. It was another moment before she fell back into step beside him. He kind of expected her to have taken that opportunity to run in the other direction, but there she was. Still hanging around. 

Steve hadn’t mentioned Jackie to Bucky the night before, when Bucky stopped by before Steve went to work. Hadn’t quite known what to say, really. _‘I took a gal to breakfast this morning after she knocked on my door, and she’s probably crazy, but she wanted to see me again.’_ That would have led to a lot of questions that he didn’t quite know the answer to just yet. 

He led her through the some of the areas he and Bucky frequented, past the movie theater and back around towards the better parts of Brooklyn. They stopped at a little diner for lunch, and he browsed a bookstore after before turning back towards where they started. They were only a handful of blocks from her apartment when he heard a familiar laughter coming from somewhere just ahead of them. Steve paused. “Let’s cross the road here.” 

Jackie’s eyebrows drew together. “Are you sure, because we’re--” 

“Yep. I’m sure. Trust me. I’ll explain on the way, alright?”

She nodded, and he waited for a couple cars to pass before taking a step out into the road. 

“Hey, Stevie!” 

_Dammit._

“Stevie, you’re not running away are you?” 

“Too late,” he mumbled towards Jackie. “Just stay close, and let me handle this.” He turned around, and started back up the street again, Jackie close by his side. Daryl Washburne stood a half block away, surrounded by a small group of his friends. Steve kept his head down, and picked up his pace a bit, knowing Jackie could keep pace with him.

He was nearly past him when Daryl grabbed him by the back of his jacket, stopping him in his tracks. Jackie stopped beside him, and her eyes flashing as when she noticed Daryl’s rough grip.

“Hey, Stevie. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new lady friend?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Steve replied, squirming a bit to get away. 

“Now, that’s not good manners. What would your momma say, huh?” 

He jerked a little harder, just as Daryl let go, nearly sending himself to the pavement. Daryl and his friends laughed. Steve saw red. But he really, really didn’t want to do anything with Jackie standing not quite three feet away.

“She your gal?” Daryl asked. When he didn’t immediately respond, Daryl’s gaze centered on Jackie. “What about it, sweetheart? You with Stevie, or are you just waiting for something better? Pretty thing like you, you’re just wastin’ time if you think Stevie here has anything to offer.” 

Steve watched as her eyes narrowed, and he quickly taking her arm, dragging her down the street before things could get any worse. 

Daryl reached out again, this time grabbing Jackie’s elbow, pulling her to a quick stop, and tugging her back around. She jerked her arm away, cradling the bruised skin as she glared at him. 

“Hands off.”

Daryl laughed. "Shame to waste a beauty like you on a guy like him. You ever want a real man, doll, you know where to find me. Let me show you what it’s supposed to be like." 

Steve paused. He really didn't want to do this. Not today, in front of Jackie. But to his surprise, she responded first.

"Oh, grow up. What are you, twelve?" 

Steve watched Daryl's ears turn red. Steve stood a bit taller, and stepped in front of her.

"Sweetheart, even if I were twelve, I could still show you a better time than Stevie there could. Now, why don't you come on over here and let me get a closer look at you?" He reached for her again, and Steve stepped in front of her. 

"Leave her alone, Daryl." 

"Shut it, Stevie. The adults are talking. Why don't you run along home and leave your lady friend here with me?" 

“She’s not interested, and you owe her an apology.” 

“Are you going to make me?” The larger man asked, laughing. He grabbed Steve again, shoving him into the alley, his friends cheering him on. Jackie ran in after him, helping him back to his feet, and then turning to face Daryl and the others. 

Steve stepped up beside her and braced himself.

“Jackie, you’re going to want to move,” Steve said. She raised an eyebrow, and took a small step back. Steve shuffled a few more feet away from her, and held up his fists. The first blow hit him right below the eye, and he stumbled back. “Is that all you’ve got?” He swung out, his fist contacting with Daryl’s chin, without much effect. 

Daryl swung again, and Steve ducked out of the way. He wasn’t as lucky next time; he ended up on the pavement. He stood back up, and punched out again. Daryl blocked him and pushed back. Steve stumbled back a few feet, stealing a glance at Jackie as he started back. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and he could see the concern in her eyes. More than that, she looked hopping mad.

“Stay down, you idiot,” Daryl commanded, punching again. Steve felt his face explode in pain, and felt blood gush from his nose. He stumbled back to his feet. The next punch got him in the side of the head, followed by a quick jab to the ribs. He fell down again. It was harder to stand up the next time; his head felt like cotton balls, and his legs weren’t working quite like he wanted them to. Before he could take another step, he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. Jackie stepped around him, and he watched through blurry eyes as she pulled back her fist and broke Daryl’s nose. The other man cursed, his hand flying up to his face. 

“Back off, asshole. And for the record, I wouldn’t stay here with you if you were the last man in Brooklyn. Now, are you going to move on, or do I have to aim for someplace a little more sensitive next time?”

Daryl glared but shuffled off, still pinching his nose. His friends followed after him, giving her dirty looks, and laughing to themselves. Steve braced himself on the wall as the ground began to shift beneath his feet. 

He heard a clapping sound to his right, and turned, seeing Bucky walk towards them. Jackie took a step closer to Steve. To protect him, he realized. 

“Jesus, Steve. What’d ya do, find yourself an accomplice?” 

Steve pushed off of the wall. The ground shifted again, and he spaced his feet a bit wider. “Jackie, meet Bucky. Bucky, this is Jackie Jones. She’s new to the area. I was showing her around.” 

Bucky gave her a considering look, and then pulled out his lady-killer smile and held out his hand. She took it. “Miss Jones, remind me not to get on your bad side.” 

“Jackie, please. It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.” Steve watched her reaction. He knew how this worked. By tomorrow, she’d be angling for a date with his taller, better looking best friend. But Jackie didn’t blush or bat her eyes. She studied him for a half moment, and then turned to Steve, grabbing him just under the elbow as he started to wobble. “Are you alright?”

“He’s fine. Daryl just rattled his brains a bit.” Bucky stepped in, wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulder. 

Steve pushed it away. “I’m fine.” He tried to ignore Jackie and Bucky exchanging a glance over his head. 

“My apartment is only a couple blocks away. Down by the park.” 

Bucky nodded and, despite Steve’s protests, they led him towards Prospect Park. They managed about half a block before Steve starts to sway again. His head was pounding. This wasn’t the impression he wanted to make in front of Jackie, though, so he fought it. Tried not to let her see how badly he was hurting. The path he took through Brooklyn was meant to avoid any potential fights. Shoulda known that one would find him anyhow. Bucky took a step closer, and Steve moved away, nearly tripping. Finally, Jackie stepped in. 

“Put your arm around my shoulders, or let me put my arm through yours, and lean into me a bit. Either one will be better than having to carry you there,” she offered, voice soft. 

Steve hesitated, and then held out his arm. Jackie slipped her arm through, and he moved just a bit closer than is proper, letting her take the lead. His head was swimming. Those last two hits must have been a bit harder than he’d thought. 

Bucky helped him on the stairs leading up to Jackie’s door, and then led him to the couch once the door was open. The apartment, what little he could see of it, was nice, if sparsely decorated. Bucky sat him down, and set his handkerchief into his hands. Steve started gingerly blotting at his nose before Jackie appeared at his side, with a wet washcloth clasped in her fingers.. 

“Lean back,” she advised. He did as instructed, and she sat down beside him, starting to wipe the blood from his face. Her hands were gentle, and he could smell the light, floral scent of her perfume. 

“So, how did you two troublemakers meet?” Bucky asked. Steve could see him from the corner of his eyes. His friend was smirking, but Steve read the curiosity and respect in his eyes. 

“I intruded on him early yesterday morning, and he was kind enough to take me out for breakfast, and then agree to show me around the city a bit today,” Jackie responded. 

“You intruded on him?” 

“Charlie gave her my address, thinking I might be willing to show her around a bit,” Steve explained. Jackie hit a sore spot, and he winced. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Bucky, can you grab us some ice? Hand towels are in the cupboard by the table.” Bucky went off to the other room. “You sure you’re alright?” she asked, once he’d left. 

Steve nodded. “Bit dizzy, but I’ll be fine.” 

“Those last few hits looked pretty hard. How are your ribs?” 

“Bruised. I’ve had worse, I promise.” 

“I believe it. Do you make a habit of getting into fights?” Her voice was light and teasing, but he couldn’t help but notice the hint of worry.

“Someone has to stand up to them.”

A tentative smile crossed her lips. “Good for you. And, thanks. Not entirely certain I was worth all of this, though,” she commented, wiping a smear of dirt from his forehead. 

“Daryl doesn’t have the right to treat you that way. You, or anyone else.” And she was worth it. More than worth it. Not that he knew how to say that outloud. 

“Not your first go-round with him, I take it.” 

He chuckled. “And probably not the last.” 

“Well, just so I know your preferences for next time, do you prefer to keep your face intact, or to not risk any of your manly pride?”

“What?” 

“If the situation arises again, do I step in and save your face from too much damage, or do I stay back and let you…” 

“Get beat up?”

“Well, I’d imagine that most guys prefer not to have a woman step in. Although, if it looks like it’s taken a step towards dangerous, I’m getting involved, regardless of your pride.”

Steve huffed, and gave her a self-depreciating smile. “It’s not really like I have a lot of pride to save, most days. If it looks serious, feel free to join in. Where did you learn to hit like that?” 

“I had a friend back home who insisted I learned.” 

Steve nodded, and bit back a groan as he did so. 

“Headache?” Bucky asked, walking back into the room. He held out the makeshift icepack, and Jackie set it against the side of Steve’s face to help combat the swelling. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You might have a concussion, with the way you were stumbling earlier. Do you have a headache?” Bucky repeated. 

After a moment, Steve nodded. 

“Dizziness? Nausea?” Jackie asked. 

“Guys, really. I’m fine.” 

He watched Jackie and Bucky exchange another glance. “I was going to make fish for dinner, if you’d both like to stay.” _So we can look after Steve,_ seemed to be the unspoken comment there. 

Bucky nodded. “That’s a great idea. Thank you, Jackie.”

Steve gave them both an exasperated look. “I’m fine, really. Look,” He pushed to his feet, took a few steps, and then grabbed for the nearest chair as his head began to spin. Bucky settled an arm around his shoulders, and led him back to the couch. 

“Flashlight under the sink,” Jackie directed, placing the ice back onto Steve’s cheek. “Hold that there.” She moved around in front of him and held up a finger. “Follow my finger.” She moved it back and forth and up and down, watching for any tracking problems. When Bucky brought the flashlight over, she checked again. 

“Reaction time is a little off, Steve. I don’t think it’s a bad one, but you’ll need someone with you tonight.” 

"I can stay with him," Bucky volunteered.

"Guys, really..."

Jackie's expression turned slightly scolding. "Steve, I'm trying to make friends here, and that's going to be a lot more difficult than it needs to be if you run into trouble tonight and there's no one there to notice." 

He blushed and glanced down, studying his hands. “I’m okay.” 

“I know.” Her hand brushed along the back of his, a quick touch that made him catch his breath. “Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry a bit. Especially when all of this was for my sake.” 

***(Bucky’s POV)***

Bucky stood back, watching the interaction between Steve and Jackie. Whenever she turned away, Steve looked at her like she was some impossible puzzle that he just couldn’t wrap his mind around. Like if he blinked too hard, he might open his eyes, and she’d be gone. Bucky got it. All the times he’d tried to set his friend up for a night out, and this was the first time he couldn’t help but see a possibility. Not only was Jackie respectful and kind, and not phased by...well, Steve. She was also handy with an ice pack and knew a bit about concussions. 

Steve’s perfect woman, basically. And her timing, whatever it was that brought them together, couldn’t have been better. 

Jackie was cleaning a small cut on Steve’s forehead, brushing his hair away from his face to get better access. Steve was determinedly staring anywhere but at her as she gently wiped away the blood and inspects the wound. Satisfied, she leaned back. Steve glanced over at her, the tiniest smile playing on his lips. 

“So, doc, am I going to live?” 

And Bucky could have almost kissed her. It’d been the better part of a month since he’d heard that tone from his best friend. Jackie just rolled her eyes. 

“If you’re lucky,” she responded, sticking the ice pack back into his hands. “Keep that on your face.” 

Steve just kind of smiled and watched as Jackie cleaned up the clutter from cleaning him up. As soon as she left the room, Bucky sat down beside Steve, whistling softly. “Woah. Steve…” 

“It’s not like that. She’s just...nice,” Steve whispered. “Now, shush. She’s going to hear you.” Bucky just stared at him, and Steve looked anywhere but at his best friend’s face. 

“Nice is thanking you for sticking up for her. I think when the dame brings you home, patches you up, and invites you to stay for dinner, it’s more than just _‘she’s nice’._ ” 

“Shut up, jerk.” 

“Punk.” Bucky grinned at him, and knocked him with his elbow just as Jackie walked back in with a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. 

Bucky sat up a little straighter. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for his best friend, and he’d be damned if he let it slip by without a little effort on his part.

***(Steve’s POV)***

Steve was going to kill Bucky. Slowly and painfully. He appreciated that Bucky had his back, but the idiot kept trying to talk him up in front of Jackie, and it was almost embarrassing at this point. 

Jackie was taking it well, occasionally casting amused glances in Steve’s direction when Bucky started in on a particularly outlandish story. Finally, Steve managed to derail the conversation to a more neutral topic, and despite everything, found himself enjoying the evening, even if he did let Bucky do most of the talking. Jackie would occasionally ask him questions, and she would look at him when talking, making him a part of the conversation, instead of letting him sit awkwardly in silence. 

Much too soon, the meal was over, and they were saying goodbye. Jackie saw them both to the door. 

“I had a great time today,” she said, as Steve hesitantly met her gaze. 

“Me-- Me, too. Mostly,” he cracks a tiny smile. “Dinner was wonderful. Thank you.” 

“It was the least I could do after today, with showing me around and…” she gestured towards his bruised face, “...everything.” 

“I-- It was my pleasure.” 

“Still. Thank you.” She touched his arm, and he nearly leaned into the touch before catching himself. Instead he tried to hide the uncertainty in his smile, said goodnight, and started down the hall. 

***(Jackie’s POV)***

Jackie watched Steve stumble awkwardly through his goodbye, and then watched him leave with a small smile on her face. 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Bucky asked quietly. 

She glanced over. He’d been so quiet, she’d nearly forgotten that he was still standing beside her. “Bucky, you're a sweet guy, but I'm not really interested in you like that,” Jackie answered. 

He winced a bit. “It’s not like that. Look, Steve has had a really rough couple of weeks. I think you’re helping. But tomorrow… It’s two weeks since his mom passed away. I’m guessing he didn’t mention that.” Jackie’s eyes went wide, and she shook her head. “I was going to spend the evening over at his place, and I thought maybe you’d like to join us.”

Her heart clenched painfully. “Of course. What time should I be there, and what can I bring?” 

“I’ll be there around 5:30; come then. My mom’s sending me over with her spaghetti and meatballs. Maybe something to go with that?” 

“A salad and dessert?” 

Bucky smiled a bit. “You’re a peach. Seriously. I still don’t understand what brought you to his doorstep, but whatever it was, I'm thankful for it.” 

Jackie nodded. “Me, too. Now, go on. He’s going to get suspicious.” 

“Sure, thing. I’ll see you tomorrow, doll. Thanks again for dinner.” 

“You’re welcome. G’night, Bucky.” 

“Night, Jackie.” He gave her a cheeky smile, and took off down the hall, calling for Steve to wait up.

Jackie closed the door behind him, and then leaned back against it. Two weeks, not quite. When Steve picked the date of her arrival, he never said why. He never said that he was sending her back to be here for this. She knew it was a hard time, and that he struggled for months to regain his footing after his mother’s death. And while she was glad that he wanted her here, she had no idea what to do to help. She wasn’t good with people, and the thought of trying to not make things worse tomorrow night was terrifying. She wasn’t ready for this. 

And Bucky. Just seeing him, spending the afternoon with him and Steve, made her want to cry. It was one thing to hear about him and the friendship between the two men. It was something else entirely to witness it first hand. The dark haired man’s loyalty to Steve, the easy camaraderie between the two, was stronger than she’d imagined. Knowing Bucky’s fate, just a few short years away, made it even more painful to see.

Steve tried to warn her. He’d told her about life in 1940s Brooklyn. He told her about Bucky, and the fights. And he’d told her how different he was in the past, too. But none of it really prepared her. When the door opened yesterday morning, this younger Steve blinking out at her in confusion, it took her a few moments to see her Steve in the smaller man. But it was there in the way that he looked at her a little unsure, but bravely pushed forward anyhow, and in the way that his eyebrows drew together every time he was fretting over something.

But she also saw the differences. Her Steve had a wary confidence that only came from facing darkness one too many times. 1940s Steve hadn’t developed that yet. He was still all fire and jagged vulnerability. Boyish charm and stubborn righteousness all at the same time.

And the way he looked at her sometimes, trepidation, hope, and longing all mixed up together, broke her heart. He didn’t know her yet, so he’d never believe her if she told him how much he mattered, but maybe by the time she left, she could change that.


	4. June 13, 2014 (The Last Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I really appreciate every comment, kudos, and bookmark.This chapter took a bit longer. Sorry. It's challenging, writing in reverse. 
> 
> This chapter takes place the night before Jackie leaves for 1940. Also, there's a scene here where Jackie mentions taking pictures and videos in the 1940s. Tony and Steve helped her work out a way to do it. She's not just whipping out her iPhone and filming people. ;) 
> 
> Jackie is mine. Mistakes are mine (this is unbeta'd). Everything else belongs to Marvel.

June 13, 2014

Jackie left the labs at 3:30, grabbing the last of her personal effects in a box, and catching the elevator to Steve’s apartment. 

Her apartment, for the next eighteen hours or so. 

Everything she owned, with few exceptions, was in a storage facility halfway across the city. For the last two weeks, her and Steve had been making use of his apartment at Avengers Tower, trying to make the most of every moment they had left together before her trip.

And now, she thought, pain twisting through her chest, she was going home for the last time before she left. Things wouldn’t be the same after this. Six months apart. And she was about to get to know Steve in a way that no one else did, at least, no one other than Peggy. Within the next few days, she’d be seeking out Steve’s younger self, getting to know a man that the rest of the world forgot. 

Wouldn’t be the same, though. 

She opened the door to Steve’s apartment, slipping inside with the box and setting it on the hallway table before looking up. 

Steve was standing at the end of the hallway, a dozen roses in his arms. His lips tilt up to one side in a little half smile. 

“All done, then?” 

Jackie nods. “This is the last of it.” 

He swallowed, and stepped forward, handing her the roses. “I know you won’t be here to enjoy them for long, but I thought…” 

“Steve, they’re perfect. Thank you.” She took them, holding them in one hand while she reaches up with the other, wrapping it around Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Strong arms anchor at her hips, fingers pressing lightly into her skin. She leans into him for just a moment before pulling back. “Let me get these into a vase, and change out of my work clothes.” 

They’d been planning what to do on her last night for the last month. Dinner with friends? Romantic meal at a nice place downtown? Movies or dancing? 

A week ago, Jackie turned to him, just before they fell asleep, and asked if they could just have one more quiet night together. Just them, in his apartment. She didn’t want to go anywhere, or do anything. Didn’t want to waste a moment of their last hours together. 

Steve held her with trembling hands and agreed. 

So, last night, they gathered with friends, celebrating the impending success of her project and saying goodbye. Tonight, they were locking the apartment door, muting Jarvis, and staying in. 

Jackie set the roses in a vase, and quickly changed into a mid-length blue dress. She ran a brush through her blonde hair and touched up her makeup, and then went back out to the living room. Steve was standing near the desk, but turned when he saw her, going still. 

“Wow.” 

“Not too much?” 

“You look beautiful.” 

He walked over and reached out, running a hand down the smooth skin of her arm. She shivered beneath his touch. 

“It’s too early for dinner, so I thought maybe we should spend a few minutes and double check--” 

She pressed her lips against his. “We did that yesterday. We can’t be any more prepared than we are right now. Put the Captain aside for a few hours. I’m ready, at least as ready as I can be. I’d rather spend the night with Steve. Can he come out to play, Mr. America?” 

He grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around. “That Captain America to you, sweetheart.” She squealed, and he laughed as he set her back down. “Sorry. Habit. I’ll try to let it go. You’re right. Tonight should be just about us.” 

“Good. Thank you.”

***

By seven, they had eaten dinner and were curled up together in Steve’s oversized couch. Steve was leaning back against one corner, legs tangled in with hers as she sat between them, back pressed to his chest and head resting on his shoulder. 

“You know, I’m kind of looking forward to it, to seeing who you were before all of the super-serum stuff.” 

“I don’t think I’ve changed so much. Taller, maybe,” he responded lightly.

“I could get used to that, being the tall one for a change.” 

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

“It just occured to me that, by this time next week, I’ll probably have met Bucky.” 

Steve sits up a bit straighter, thinking back. “Bit less than that, I think. You make a hell of an impression on him,” he recalled with a wistful smile. “I’m a little jealous,” Steve joked sadly. “You get to spend the next six months with him.” 

Jackie leaned her head back against his shoulder. “I’ll take pictures. Videos. Bring back as much as I can.” 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I can’t wait to see them. And, don’t forget what I said. You can’t save him, Jackie. You can’t save either of us. I’m sorry, but you have to let it happen.” 

“I know. I would, though. If I could, I would save him, and bring him back to you.” 

Steve nodded, tears burning in his eyes. “I know, sweetheart. I know you would.” She turned her head, pressing a tiny kiss to the sensitive skin at his neck. When his breath caught, she turned, peppering the area with more kisses and tiny nips, moving slowly to memorize the taste of his skin, and all of the little sounds of pleasure he made. 

Strong hands gripped her hips, turning her the rest of the way until she was facing him and then holding her tight against him. And then, he proceeded to take his time, every kiss, every caress, meant to burn into their memories. They made love like they were coming together for the first time. 

_And,_ Jackie thought, _like they were saying goodbye._

After, Steve carried her into the shower, lovingly cleaning every inch of her before taking her again, pressed against the shower wall. 

“Come back to me. Come back to me,” he whispered against her skin, after they were both sated. “Jackie, please. You have to come back.” 

The heartbroken tone in his voice cut straight through her, and she turned his head until he met her gaze. “Always,” she promised. “I’m coming back, Steve. Nothing could keep me away. You know I make it back.” 

He nodded, but his hands trembled against her skin, and she saw tears forming in his eyes. Jackie moved her hand to the side of his face, and he closed his eyes. “Steve. Honey, what’s wrong?” 

He shook his head, lowering his face to the top of her head. “Nothing. I’m just...I’m going to miss you. Six months feels like forever.” 

Her arms came tighter around him. “I know, but I’ll be home by Christmas, alright? Don’t put up the tree until I get back. We’ll do it together.” 

Steve stepped back, and she shivered as the cool air moved across her damp skin. Steve tossed a towel around his shoulders, and then took a second, drying her off and helping her from the tub. They dress in silence, and then he takes her hand, leading her to the living room. 

“I can’t sleep yet. I don’t want to miss a moment tonight,” Steve said. “Stay up for a little while with me?” 

“I don’t think I can sleep, either.” She settled onto the couch, tugging at his arm until he was lying with his head in her lap. He turned to look up at her, and she started running her hand through his still-wet hair.

A little over two years ago, he knocked on her door, too early in the morning for proper company, blowing into her life like a tornado, and reshaping every part of her world in his wake. And now, she was leaving him, even if it was only temporary. The separation was going to hurt, but at least she would have the younger, smaller Steve to keep her company in the interim. Steve, her Steve, would be here alone, and her heart ached for him.

“Remember the day we met?” Jackie asked. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You mean when you met me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I remember standing outside your apartment building for ten minutes, trying not to look like a stalker while waiting to knock on your door. I remember be terrified that you would send me away, and that you nearly did.” 

“Strange man on my doorstep before 8:30 in the morning? What were you expecting?” 

“Well, you’re getting a warmer reception when you find me. You believed me, though, when I said I knew you in the past.” 

“Well, I figure someone would have gone through a whole lot of work to get Captain America to lie to some random girl. Besides, not many people knew about my research.” She paused, smiling. “You took me for breakfast, and wasted no time in trying to charm me.” 

“Well, I didn’t want to miss my chance.” He flirted up at her. She smiled down, running her fingers through his hair again. “Finding you again, after everything, was like finally coming up for air.”

“It was like waking up for the first time,” Jackie returned softly. 

“You’re going to do great. My life changes when I meet you. There’s so much of our story waiting for you. I want you to live it. Embrace every moment. Don’t worry about me; I’ll be okay.” 

Jackie lets out a slow breath, and brings her face down to rest her forehead on his. “I know. Won’t be the same without you, though. He’s not you, Steve.” 

He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek and directing her lips towards his, kissing her deeply. “He will be,” he whispers, once he pulls back. “And he needs you, Jackie. I needed you.” 

“I’ll try not to mess it up,” she says with a tiny lift of her lips. 

“You can’t, sweetheart. Just be you.” He kissed her again, and then sat up, tugging her over to lean against him, his arm wrapping over her shoulders. She curled her feet up onto the couch beside her, content to rest in silence, just feeling him beneath her, chest moving with each breath, fingers brushing along her arm. 

She glanced up, seeing the sadness and hint of loneliness creeping into his gaze. Overthinking, pulled too deep into his own mind to enjoy the last few hours with her. So, she rolled from the couch and held out her hand. 

“Dance with me.” 

He blinked up at her. “Jackie--” 

“JARVIS, music, please.” A second later, smooth jazz floated from the speakers. Steve took her hand, and she led them to the center of the living room. 

***

Steve positioned his arms around Jackie, holding her against him as they began to sway to the music. Her head rested on his shoulder, fitting there like she was made just for him. And maybe, he thinks as they move together, she was. Surely, no one else would ever know him so well. Everyone from his time was gone, with the exception of Peggy. She was the last person who knew him the way he was before, and even Peggy had only known him for a week or two before the serum. Jackie would know all of it. The good, and the bad. 

And he had to let her go. 

Her hand wraps around the back of his neck, pulling him back from his thoughts. She was gazing up at him, eyes dark with concern. “Steve, stay with me.” 

He nodded, and pressed his face into her hair, breathing deeply and trying to hold himself together. 

The next song was a little faster, and he let himself get lost in the music. They’d taken a series of couples’ dance classes a while back, and while he still stumbled through the moves on a good day, it took enough concentration to keep him from fretting. 

Jackie moved with the beat, following his lead, the little blue dress fanning out around her knees with every spin. She looked like an angel. His very own little bit of heaven. He spun her away, and then brought her back, tucking her tight against him again. Her hand came to rest over his chest, and when she smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with love. 

They didn’t have long together, but she was right; they still had tonight, and he was going to make every second count.

****

As they’re getting ready to leave the next morning, Jackie slipped back into the bedroom, pulling a small box from beneath the bed and pulling out a half-completed scrapbook, full of pictures and memories from their life together. A letter was tucked into the space between the last two filled pages. She’d finished it up the morning before, while Steve was out on his run. 

She ran her fingers lightly across the cover, returned it to the box, and set it in the dresser, tucked just beneath his favorite tshirt. And then she hurried back out of the room before he could come looking for her. 

He took her backpack in one hand, and pressed her against the door, other hand curling into her hip as he claimed her lips one last time before they left the sanctuary of the apartment. Once they stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind them, it all became real. 

Jackie brought her hands up, one slipping around to the back of his neck and the other resting on his shoulder, fingers gripping lightly. Steve deepens the kiss and she gladly yields. 

A minute passed in a heartbeat, and he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers while they tried to catch their breath. Jackie felt her breath hitch in her chest, and Steve looked up, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. “None of that. You’re going to be okay, and I’ll be here, alright? We’ll see each other soon.” 

She nodded and gave him a wobbly smile. “I know.” She met his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ready?” 

Steve gave her his best reassuring smile, and reached for her hand. “Let’s do this.” He slung her backpack onto his own shoulder, and reached for the door, finally breaching the last barrier between where they were and everything the rest of the day held.


	5. Dinner with Friends (June 1940)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I'm overwhelmed by all of the support this story has seen so far. Thank you! I'm glad you're all enjoying it and able to follow along with the two timelines. This chapter brings us back to 1940, the day after Steve and Jackie explored Brooklyn. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't seen this already (I already shared it with my Broken Chances readers), I'm now on Tumblr! I have a mix of Marvel and photography going on, and there will be sneak peeks from upcoming chapters and other fic-related stuff, too, so if you're enjoying this, you might enjoy that, too. 
> 
> [Amethyst Flame on Tumblr](http://amethystflame.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I borrowed a wee bit from CA:TFA. I'm sure you'll recognize it when you see it, but it's such a cute scene that I didn't want to let it go to waste.
> 
> Jackie is mine. My mistakes (as always) are mine. Everything else belongs to MARVEL.

_June 1940_

Jackie was just rounding the corner to the building that housed Steve’s apartment when she caught Bucky coming from the opposite direction. He caught her gaze and nodded in greeting, both hands full with a large ceramic bowl. Jackie nodded back, shifting the containers in her arms. 

“Right on time,” Bucky said, as he got closer. 

“That was the plan,” she responded. “I didn’t want to show up before you got here.” This whole situation had her feeling like she was in way over her head. 

“He doesn’t know you’re coming,” Bucky cautioned. 

Jackie lifted a single eyebrow. “Should I be worried that he’s going to close the door in my face?” 

“Steve wouldn’t do that. He’ll be glad to have you there. It just might take him a bit to show it.” 

She nodded, and followed him up the flight of stairs. Bucky shuffled the dish around in his arms to free up a hand to knock with. Steve opened the door almost immediately, and Jackie’s brows furrowed when she got a good look at him. His face looked drawn and pale, and the bruises from yesterday have added splotches of purple under his left eye and along his cheek. 

“Hey, Bucky.” He greeted, stepping out of the way to let the other man in. 

Bucky hesitated. “Not just me, Punk. I invited a friend.” 

Steve peered around him, and Jackie stepped into his field of view, giving him a shy smile to try to hide how nervous she was.

“Jackie?” he gave Bucky a questioning look. The other man just shrugged. 

“She offered to make a cake. Are you going to invite her in, or leave her standing out there on the walkway? And jeepers, Steve, help her with one of those containers, will ya?” 

Steve blushed. “Won’t you come in, Miss Jones?” 

“Jackie is fine, Steve, just like it was yesterday. Unless you want me to call you Mr. Rogers?” 

“Uh, no. Steve is fine. Mr. Rogers was my father.” He took the covered salad bowl from her as she walked in. “You didn’t have to do all of this.” 

“It was really nothing.” She paused, catching his gaze. “Bucky told me before he left yesterday. I’m so sorry.” 

Steve nodded once. “Thank you.” He turned away, placing the salad into the fridge. 

Bucky set the pasta into the fridge behind the salad. A quick glance told Jackie that there wasn’t much else in there. 

“Mom and Dad both send their regards,” Bucky says, breaking the silence. “Becky, too. She wanted to come, but Ma told her she had to stay home. You’re invited to dinner on Friday, though.” He paused and glanced to Jackie. “You can come too, if you’d like.” 

She waves him off. “Thanks anyhow, though.” 

“I’m fine, Bucky.” 

“I know.” He set his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “They’re just worried. You know that.” 

“Thank you, Buck, but I’m okay.” 

Jackie glanced around Steve’s apartment. It was small but clean. A few drawings were pinned to the walls. She wandered over to look at the closest one, a picture of Brooklyn Bridge, with Manhattan in the background. The details were stunning. “Is this yours?” she asked over her shoulder. 

“I drew them, yes.” 

“Hands of an artist,” she said fondly. “You’re quite good.” She moved on to the next one, this one of a series of buildings, all sharp corners and soft details.

“What’s this one?” 

She heard Steve shuffle into place at her side. “Some of the older buildings downtown. I can show you sometime, if you still want to risk being seen in public with me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? And thank you. I don’t really get architecture, not like you seem to do, but I am a fan of history, and those buildings look like they’ve a few stories to tell.” 

Her gaze moved onto the final drawing, one of a middle aged woman with a cheerful smile and long blonde hair. She recognized Sarah Rogers on sight, but as far as Steve knew, this was her first time seeing a picture of her.

“That’s my mom,” Steve said softly. 

“She was beautiful. You did a wonderful job on this, Steve.” She looked closer, taking in every detail. Beside her, Steve blushed and rubs at the back of his neck. She recognized the gesture for what it was and turned, channeling her attention elsewhere. 

“Do you have family, Jackie?” Bucky asked from across the room. 

Jackie gave a short laugh. “I’m the oldest of five, with two dozen cousins all living within a half hour of where I grew up. I have more family than I know what to do with.” 

“Yeah? What’s that like, growing up around that many people?” 

“Never boring, and always loud. And my first night here was the first night I’ve ever had to myself. It was kind of nice, actually. Quiet.” 

Bucky smirked. “Not many people would call Brooklyn quiet, doll.” 

“Then not too many people grew up in the sort of chaos I did. Besides, it’s a bit quieter near the park.” 

“Why Brooklyn?” Steve asked, slowly rejoining the conversation. 

Jackie shrugged. “Seemed like a good of a place as any. Something far enough away to gain a bit of freedom, but not so far away that my parents tried to lock me in the basement before I could go, which is what they threatened when I mentioned California.” 

“Well, California’s loss is Brooklyn’s gain, right Stevie?” Bucky said, squeezing Jackie’s arm as he walked past to grab a few glasses from the cupboard.

Steve looked up at her, and she rolled her eyes. A tiny smirk twisted along his lips. “We have smaller bugs, at least.”

“Bigger rats, though,” Bucky countered. 

“Charming.” 

Bucky came back over to the table with the glasses and a jug of lemonade. Steve swirled his around in his cup, and then lifted his head. “I really appreciate you guys coming over tonight. It’s, umm, it’s nice to not be alone right now.” 

“I know, pal.” 

Bucky patted his shoulder as he stood up and moved towards the stove. Once his back was turned, Jackie set her hand on Steve’s, and gave it a light squeeze before pulling back.

Bucky dumped the pasta into a pot, and went to turn on the burner. There was a click, and then nothing. He tried a few of the others, with the same lack of result. “Hey, Steve?” 

“Yeah?” Steve looked up from the table. 

Bucky repeated his actions. Steve stood up, and tried it himself. He grimaced, and gave Bucky an apologetic shrug. “Knew it was coming eventually. Everything is falling apart around here.” 

Bucky nudged him with his elbow. “Cold pasta is good, too, and now we don’t have to wait to eat.” 

Jackie glanced up. “What’s going on?” 

“Stove’s busted.” 

She made her way over, schooling her face into mild interest. There might not be much she could do for Steve, all things considered, but she was pretty certain she could handle this. “Do you mind if I take a peek?” 

They moved out of the way, watching on as she pulled off the large burner plate. Bucky took it from her, setting it off to the side. She used an old cloth to wipe everything down, and tried again. Still nothing, so she budged the stove away from the wall and turns off the gas. And then, she started pulling the stove apart. 

“Uh, doll, do you know what you’re doing?” Bucky asked. Steve has taken up his spot at the table again, watching on. 

“My dad’s an engineer. I picked up a few things here or there.” She twisted another piece and jerked it out, inspecting it briefly before setting it aside. Another ten minutes, and she had a twisted piece of metal and a few broken pieces of porcelain in her hand. “Right. Closest hardware store?” 

“That’s the problem?” Bucky asked, looking at the stuff in Jackie’s hand. 

“This is it. Hardware store?” 

“Around the corner and five blocks down. If we hurry, they’ll still be open,” Steve supplied. 

“Oh, no. You two need to wipe down all the pieces I pulled out. Do a good job, and it should be working like a brand new stove about ten minutes after I get back.” She grabbed her purse, gave a little half smile, and rushed out to get to the store on time. Steve just stared after her. 

“Where did you find this girl, Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“I haven’t a clue,” Steve responded. 

“Huh.” Bucky dragged out a few more old rags, and dropped one off on the table, along with half the pile of the stove pieces. “Best get working on these. It won’t take her long to get back.” 

Steve picks up the first piece. “Why did you invite her tonight?” 

“I thought you might like her here.” 

“Bucky…” 

“She’s nice, Steve. She’s nice, and she looks at you like--” Bucky broke off. “She’s just nice.” 

“Like I’m not different, you mean? Smaller and weaker than all of the other guys around? Like I’m not one asthma attack or fever away from not seeing the next morning?” 

“Steve--” 

“Come on, Buck. No dame like her is going to look twice at a guy like me. You heard her yesterday. She wants to be friends.” 

Bucky snorted. “Sure, Steve.” He turned his attention back to the metal pipe in his hands. After a few minutes, he looked back up. “Just-- You might be wrong. Promise me you’ll keep an open mind.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I promise.” 

Jackie is back fifteen minutes later, a small paper bag in hand. Fifteen minutes after that, the pasta is heating on the stove and Jackie is scrubbing the last of the grit off of her hands. 

“You’re dad taught you how to do that?” Steve asked. 

“I’m the oldest, and the first of four girls before my brother was born when I was fifteen. It drove my mom nuts, but it comes in handy once in awhile.” The lies, well practiced by now, rolled easily off her tongue. She turned, drying her hands on a clean towel while nodding towards the stove. “If it acts up again, let me know, but it should be good to go for a while.” 

Steve nodded. “Thank you.” 

She smiled, and took a seat across from him at the table. “Anytime. It’s been awhile since I’ve had the opportunity. I’ve missed it.” 

“You know, for a beautiful dame, you’re really not what I was expecting.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Steve turned bright red, and started stammering. “Not a dame. A woman. A beautiful woman. Not that I think that’s all you are. I mean, obviously you’re smart, too. And good with your hands.” His face stained a brighter shade of crimson. “Sorry. I--” 

She touched his hand, silencing him. “Thank you.” And then she gave a funny little smile. “I think.” 

“Steve doesn’t have much practice talking with women,” Bucky volunteered helpfully. 

Steve blushed again. 

“You’re doing fine,” Jackie says. “I’ve been told that I’m a bit….brazen. I think it’s part of growing up in a big family. If you’re not a bit outspoken, you never get heard, and when there’s always a half dozen or more kids hanging around, it’s easier to get into mischief. Two habits that aren’t serving me as well up here, where all of the other girls are more worried about the exact placement of their napkins than actually living their lives.” 

***Bucky's POV***

Bucky grinned, listening to their conversation as he poured the now-heated spaghetti back into the serving dish. Steve stood up to set the table, and Jackie pulled her salad from the fridge. As soon as the plates were prepared, Bucky pulled the conversation back around. 

“So, what sort of mischief does a girl get up to down in Virginia?” he asked, a small smile playing across his lips. 

“If you can imagine it, we probably tried it,” she replied with a laugh. “As far as specific examples?” She thought a moment. “My uncle raises horses. I spent most of the summer out at his place when I was eleven. He’d just picked up a new stallion, this beautiful quarter horse, that someone had captured out west. A real wild mustang. And as a girl going through this cowgirl phase, I was fascinated. So, I started sneaking out sugar cubes, apples, and anything else I could get my hands on, trying to make friends. Once I got him to the point where he’d come to me, I decided to try riding him.”

Bucky winced. “Didn’t go well?” 

“I managed to get on him, bareback, and we went halfway across the field at a breakneck speed before he finally managed to toss me off. I must have flown ten feet. Fortunately, besides few bruises and some injured pride, I was fine. Thought my uncle was gonna kill me, though.” 

Steve shook his head. “Your lucky that horse didn’t kill you.” 

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from the back alley hero over here. You wanna tell her about some of the stuff you’ve gotten involved in there, Stevie?” Bucky teased.

“Shut up, Buck.” 

Bucky grinned. 

“You’re not wrong, though,” Jackie said, facing Steve. “And you would have thought that would have scared me enough to slow down for the rest of the summer, but it really didn’t. I went home at the end of August with a broken arm and a new collection of bumps and bruises.”

“Was it worth it?” Steve asked, with a knowing look. 

Jackie laughed. “And then some. I don’t regret a moment of it.” 

Bucky grimaced, even though his eyes were shining with humor. “Oh, good. There’s two of you now. That’s just what Brooklyn needs.” 

Steve smiled weakly, and gives Jackie a considering look. “Maybe it is.”

They finished their pasta, and Jackie cut and served the chocolate cake. Before long, Steve got everyone a drink, breaking into his one bottle of whiskey, and moved the conversation to the couch. Bucky quickly took the chair, leaving the only open space for Jackie beside Steve. 

She cast him a glance before sitting down, trying to keep a respectable distance, even on the narrow cushions. 

***Steve’s POV***

This wasn’t how he expected the evening to go. 

When Bucky told him that he’d be coming over tonight and bringing dinner, Steve expected a night Bucky being supportive and trying to pull him out of his funk, in turn. What he hadn’t expected was for his friend to invite Jackie along. 

A little warning might have been nice. He looked around his tiny apartment, seeing the dust and general faded look that even regular scrubbing couldn’t completely take care of. Nothing at all like Jackie’s beautiful park view apartment. Still, he could have at least tidied up a bit more. 

But she didn’t seem to mind, conversing easily with Bucky as they sat there. And she was even able to gently pull him from his thoughts, engaging him and not giving him the opportunity to fall into the depression that never seemed to be far behind these days. 

He looks around the apartment, his gaze falling on the drawing of his mom. It was from before she got sick, nearly seven months ago. Bucky caught the look on his face and followed his gaze.

“You know, I’m never going to forget the way she used to sing while scrubbing down the kitchen,” Bucky said, breaking the silence. “Your ma was an amazing woman, Steve. It’s just not the same here without her.” 

Steve stared down into his glass. “It’s too quiet. She’d always have something to talk about, and now, there’s just nothing to fill that silence.” He swallowed. “Remember that time when we got in a fight with John Demmings and his group of friends? We came home scraped and bruised. Your arm was gashed open. And she took one look at us, and threatened to separate us for the summer?” His laugh was a bit shaky. “I was terrified that she meant it, too. I should have known better. She loved you, Buck. She always told me that having a lot of friends wasn’t nearly as important as having one you could rely on. And that was you.” Steve looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears. He’d tried so hard over the past two weeks to hold everything together, but it wasn’t getting any easier. His ma had been his rock; he couldn’t imagine that it had been easy, raising a child by herself. Much less one that was sick just as often as he was healthy. But she’d never complained, even on the nights (so many nights) that she’d stayed up with him, battling his fever with cool cloths, after a long shift at the hospital. 

“Someone has to look out for you,” Bucky said lightly, but his eyes were wet, too. Steve heard what Bucky wasn’t saying, and he just nodded. 

“I just-- I didn’t think-- I thought she was going to beat it, you know? It never occurred to me that she wouldn’t.” The tears started to burn at his eyelids, and he blinked rapidly. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ He took a shallow breath, and blew it out slowly, hoping that Bucky and Jackie didn’t hear as it caught on the lump in his throat, turning it into a half sob. He missed her, and he really didn’t want to fall apart in front of his guests, but it had been a long day of holding it together, of not letting anything show, of being _brave_ , and he just couldn’t anymore. Two weeks of not letting it show, not letting anyone see the cracks, and he just wanted to curl into his bed and give up. He felt the first tear start to slip down his cheek, and he wiped it roughly away. Not now. _Not now._ If he could just hold on until they left, then it would be okay. 

***(Jackie’s POV)***

Jackie glanced at Steve as he tried to pull himself together. His hands were clenched together on his lap, knuckles white with the strain. She looked over to Bucky, hoping that he’d come over and do something, but the infuriating man was just sitting there, watching, his face pinched with concern. He tilted his head towards Steve, encouraging her to do something, but she had no idea what. When Steve sniffled beside her, Bucky gave her an impatient look. She turned towards Steve, and reached over with her right hand, setting it over his. 

“Steve?” she said softly, curling her fingers between his hands. He shifted his hands slightly, letting her get a better grip, and turning one hand to hold on to her, in turn. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Not a very good host, if I--” 

“We’re not here for a dinner party, Steve,” Jackie cut in. “We’re here because you shouldn’t have to be alone right now.” 

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to be, though.” 

He looked up. “You barely know me.” 

She nodded. “I know, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care.” 

His breath caught, and his gaze dropped back to where their hands were still locked together. Jackie looked back to Bucky, who gave her an encouraging nod. Steve pulled one of his hands away, reaching up again to wipe at the few tears running down his cheeks. Jackie set her other hand on his shoulder, and started gently rubbing his back, feeling the way he trembled under the weight of the last few weeks. She wished that he were her Steve, or that there was some way for him to know her well enough to let her comfort him. What she wanted was to hold him, and let him cry on her shoulder, give him a safe place to fall apart. 

The best she could do, given these circumstances, was hold his hand and hope that, somehow, it would be enough. 

Bucky finally moved over, dropping himself in between Steve and the other end of the couch, forcing Jackie and Steve to move over until all three of them were squeezed into the tight space. Bucky draped his arm over Steve’s shoulders, his hand nearly resting just above Jackie’s. 

“See? We got you covered, Stevie. And I know Jackie ain’t as pretty as I am, but she’s nice enough.” 

Steve laughed wetly, elbowing his friend in the side. “Jerk.” 

“Punk. It’s true, though.” 

“Ignore him, Jackie. He’s usually a bit better mannered than that.”

Jackie smiled over at him. “Is he? Not sure I believe you.”

Bucky set his hand over his heart with a wounded expression. “I’m hurt, Jacks. You should know that all of the local gals think I’m swell.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Jacks, really? And it’s not my fault if the local girls are all idiots.” 

***

Braced between two friends, Steve’s lips tugged up into a wobbly smile. There wasn’t much space between them, and the two warm bodies on either side of his, the sound of them teasing back and forth, made him feel not as alone for the first time in a while. Jackie reached over to smack Bucky in the back of the head, leaning into Steve to reach him, and she didn’t hesitate at all. Didn’t worry that she was going to break him, or if she could catch something from being too close, or what other people would think if she was seen with him. Bucky moved out of the way, but shoved Steve closer into her, and she just laughed like being close to him was the most natural thing in the world.

Jackie kept her hand in his, grip firm, and he held to it like a lifeline. He still wasn’t sure she that she wasn’t crazy, but she was certainly about the smartest girl he’d ever met, and she sure got along with Bucky well enough. 

But it wasn’t Bucky’s hand that she was holding. It was his. And he had no idea if it was because she wanted to hold his hand or because she felt sorry for him; all he knew was he just wasn’t ready quite yet to let go. Would it be so bad to pretend, just for a few more minutes? 

By the time the evening ended, Bucky offered to walk Jackie home, and she left him with a tight hug, a light kiss on the cheek, and a promise to stop by again in a couple days. Bucky winked at him as he closed the door, and Steve felt a hot blush climb up his neck. 

He was in so much trouble. This girl was going to break his heart when she finally realized that she could be with anyone out there and stopped hanging around with him. But damned if he wasn’t going to make the most of every minute before then.

***

“Are you sweet on Steve?” Bucky asked, as soon as they started down the street. 

Jackie winced. She should have seen this coming, but it still took her by surprise. “It’s kinda complicated.” 

His eyes narrowed. “You seeing someone else?” 

“No. No, there’s no one else. But, I only have six months here. Doesn’t really matter if I like him or not, does it? When my time’s up, I need to go home.” 

Bucky nodded. “Just don’t hurt him, Jackie. It ain’t fair to lead him on, and then break his heart. Look, maybe girls are different where you’re from, but girls around here, they don’t look twice at Steve. Never have. And I hate it, because he’s the best guy I know. Any one of them would be lucky to have him, but they don’t see.” Bucky paused. “And I think maybe you do.” He shrugged, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. “Don’t suppose you could change your mind about going home?” 

“It’s out of my hands. As soon as the six months pass, I have to go.” 

“You _could_ stay. Steve--” 

Jackie shook her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t. If I could change things, I would.” She meant it, mostly. She knew that her own Steve was waiting for her in her own time, and that this Steve would survive her leaving just fine, but she suddenly found herself thinking that maybe six months wasn’t quite enough time. 

He paused to look at her. “I believe you,” he said, after a moment. “But be careful. He doesn’t need his heart broken right now.” 

She nodded, falling silent. He was right. She loved Steve, but she loved the version of him she met in 2012. More than that, the signals she meant as easy camaraderie were taken so differently in this time. Reaching out to take his hand, or even coming here for dinner this evening, didn’t mean the same as if she did it 70 years in the future. And the last thing she wanted was to hurt him, even if she could see herself easily falling for him in this time, too. It wouldn’t be fair. She was here for such a short time. 

She’d just have to be more careful in the future. 

In what felt like no time at all, Bucky was dropping her off at the front door to her apartment building before starting the trek back to his own home. She slipped inside, locked the door behind her, and leaned back against the door, her thoughts swirling. 

As tired as she was, it would be a long time before she fell asleep that night.


End file.
